


Models

by Dellefox



Series: Pridecember 2020 [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Adult Humor, Aged-Up Character(s), Beastiality references in regards to the terrible meme about bards and dragons, D&D, Domestic Fluff, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fluff, Fun at Seto Kaiba's expense, M/M, Prideshipping, Slice of Life, That terrible meme about bards and dragons I'm so sorry, YGOPridecember2020, altered character ages, spot the Star Trek reference, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellefox/pseuds/Dellefox
Summary: Ryou wants to test out a new D&D Campaign and Seto hasn't played in years, which means preparations must be made. Featuring Seto actually practicing self-care for once, miniature painting, and dirty jokes about Seto's dragon obsession going too far.For YGOPridecember 2020. Prompt: Models.Rated M for language and adult humor.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Pridecember 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037481
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	Models

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. The prompt is ‘Models,’ and it lent itself perfectly to miniature paintings and then there’s Seto’s obsession with dragons and also the D&D joke/meme about bards and dragons and…well…I just had to. It was there, too good to pass up. 
> 
> Most of what I’m writing starts out fluff and then gets into deep intense relationship territory, and I was able to at least keep this one light. 
> 
> This takes place in the Off-Grid AU. 
> 
> Ages:  
> Seto – 29  
> Atem – 28  
> Ryou - 23  
> Mokuba – 18

_August 2010_

It was a quiet afternoon at the Turtle Game Shop. Atem was the only person working that day, and he was taking advantage of the solitude by reorganizing the board games. He was halfway through his task when the phone rang.

“Turtle Game Shop!” he answered.

“Atem! Oh my god! Oh my god! You’re not going to believe this!”

Mokuba’s voice sounded frantic and Atem’s heart sank.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” the younger Kaiba chirped happily. Atem heard a rumble and it sounded like he was running up a flight of stairs. “But Seto –“ he paused to catch is breath.

“What about Seto?”

“Atem, get this… _he’s not working._ He’s doing hobby stuff!”

He checked his watch. It was nearly 5 in the afternoon. Most of his company employees would be preparing to end their workday. While Seto no longer pulled all-nighters unless it was absolutely necessary, he would still work just a little later, the cutoff being 8PM per his promise to both Mokuba and Atem.

“Hobby stuff?” Atem searched his memories from the last ten years or so and could not recall any specific hobbies Seto had actively participated in, other than Duel Monsters and reading. But then he allowed his memory to wander back to their time in high school, and remembered he did enjoy playing D&D and Monster World. He recalled weekends spent at Seto’s, proofreading campaigns he’d written in class instead of taking notes, or constructing elaborate terrain maps. It subsequently piqued the interest of Marik and Bakura, and the resulting D&D nights were one of the few occasions he got along with them…sort of.

“He’s painting miniatures and he has some model kits he says he’s going to put together! He hasn’t played D&D in so long! I’m so excited! He got stuff for us too. He wants to know if you’ll be late tonight and he said he texted you but he didn’t hear back.”

Atem dashed to the cash register and grabbed his phone to find three missed texts from Seto, along with one from Ryou. He replied to Seto, and opted for responding to Ryou later in the evening.

“Shit! I’ll text him, don’t worry. I got caught up in inventory but it can wait until tomorrow. I’m going to go ahead and close, it’s been a slow day and I don’t see it picking up.”

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Atem made sure everything was locked up and the register money was secured in the safe before heading home.

“Tadaima!” Atem called as he slid his shoes off in the mud room.

He got no response.

He padded through the mud room, into the hallway and up the stairs to Seto’s office.

He found Seto sitting at the long antique coffee table in the middle of the room. The table was covered in newspapers, and sitting on top of them were paints, brushes, dotting tools, and a wide variety of models. There were several player classes, monsters, and most importantly, dragons. Mokuba was painting a tiny figure of a druid.

“Hey,” Atem said. He walked to Seto and hugged him from behind, careful not to mess with any of Seto’s work. Seto gave Atem’s arm an affectionate squeeze. “Hey yourself,” he said. “Slow day today?”

“Yes, but it’s midweek. I’m not worried.” He kissed the top of Seto’s head and gestured towards the table. “What’s all this? Mokuba called me today and sounded very enthusiastic.”

“Ryou wants to start having D&D nights again, and I realized I was woefully underprepared. So I had some things delivered to the house.” He cleaned off the dotting tool he was using.

“That was you!?”

Two hours after Atem opened the store he received a rather large online order for paints, miniatures, and a variety of tools and kits. Scanning the table once more, he recognized the items immediately.

“You didn’t see the address?” Seto raised an eyebrow.

“No, Marik packed the order, and didn’t bother to tell me. We had a lot of stuff going on this morning.”

“Hn. It doesn’t matter.” He pointed to a box on the table. “You should have received an invite from Ryou, it’s a group text. Anyway, I figured you’d likely choose a sorcerer or wizard but I got every class just in case.”

Atem checked his phone and confirmed the earlier text was in fact an invite. Ryou wanted to test out a campaign he’d written. Atem sent a quick response confirming his participation and took a seat next to Seto. He noticed Seto was painting a dragon motif onto the cape of his character.

“Rogue?” he asked.

“Bard,” Seto replied.

“You don’t strike me as the bard type, Imzadi.” Atem looked through the assorted classes and decided on a wizard. “I figured you’d choose a rogue or a paladin, or perhaps a ranger.”

“Bards have their uses,” Seto said. Mokuba snorted.

“Think about it, Atem,” Mokuba said. “He’s obsessed with _dragons_.”

Seto glared at Mokuba. “Don’t you dare,” he growled.

“I… _oh._ ” Atem grinned wickedly. “My goodness, Seto. I know you love dragons but I didn’t know you love them _that_ much.”

“Piss off!” He changed brushes and started on the Bard’s armor.

“Seto, there’s literally only one good reason to choose a bard, and that’s to seduce a dragon.”

Seto put his brush down and narrowed his eyes at Atem. “For the record, I do not need to rely on _seduction_ to defeat a dragon.”

“Oh, really? Then what sort of strategy will you employ?” Atem mixed a dark purple and set about painting his wizard to look like the Dark Magician.

“It’s a well-known fact that dragons just happen to find me quite attractive. No seduction needed. If anything, the dragon will be the one seducing me.”

“Eeeeeeeew,” Mokuba jeered.

“What if the dragon happens to be a lady?” Atem asked, painting gold accents on his wizard’s robes.

“Just because I’m gay doesn’t mean my character has to be. My bard is pansexual. All bases covered.” He painted scales onto his model, and Atem realized he’d given his bard a Blue Eyes White Dragon outfit.

“I thought you’d go for a more noble strategy.”

“Is love not noble enough?”

Atem raised an eyebrow. “You’re supposed to slay the dragon, not marry it.”

“And if I marry the dragon then I get access to the treasure. In the event of a divorce I get half of it, plus alimony.”

“What if the dragon drafts a prenup? Or what if the dragon is asexual or aromantic?”

“What if you roll a 1?” asked Mokuba.

Seto paused. “I…hadn’t thought that far ahead, actually.”

“You are both so _weird_ ,” Mokuba said.

“He’s right,” Atem replied. “This is the strangest conversation I’ve ever had with you. You’ve really outdone yourself today.”

“Nobody in this family appreciates unconventional effective game strategy.”

Atem chuckled.

They spent the evening painting and assembling a variety of models and miniatures.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to have Mokuba painting a figure of Glabbagool, but Out of the Abyss didn’t come out until 2015, so it didn’t fit the timeline. 
> 
> It’s always fun to write about Seto being a nerd.
> 
> Anywho, as per usual, feedback is encouraged and appreciated! <3


End file.
